


Fifty Shades Of Shadows And Fog

by StarWolf802



Category: Matthew Patrick/ The Game Theorists, Nathan Sharp/ NateWantsToBattle
Genre: Loyalty, M/M, Murder, Possessiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWolf802/pseuds/StarWolf802
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several short snippets of AntiMatter/Natemare!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Touch What Isn't Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha sorry  
> (Not really)

AntiMatter is sent reeling as a particularly well placed slice from the victims pocketknife catches him on the cheek. He stumbles back, blood starting to drip from between his fingers, letting go of the victim. The brunette scowls, pulling his hand away to see dark red blood pooling in it, contrasting sharply with his pale skin.

Natemare snarls, surging forwards with unnatural speed and slamming his hand against the victims throat, pushing him up against the wall.

"Don't touch him." The ebony demon growls, watching the victim struggle for air. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to touch what isn't yours?"

The man's struggles are useless against the demon's strength, and as Natemare pushes harder, the sound of cartilage cracking is heard. He's crushing the victims trachea, slowly suffocating him. The man coughs and wheezes, searching for air, but finds none. With a last, desperate spasm, he falls still, and Natemare releases his grip, watching the victim slump to the ground.

"That wasn't needed." AntiMatter reprimands, the effect ruined by the small smile on his face.

"He hurt you." The musician defends himself with, and he reaches forwards and turns AntiMatter's head to the side, pushing lightly on his chin, looking at the wound. 

A long, deep cut graces the others pale cheek, blood pooling in it. AntiMatter crossly wipes it with his sleeve, smearing blood across his face.

"I'm fine, Nathan." He says, swatting Natemare's hand away. "It's just a little cut."

"He still shouldn't of touched you." 

AntiMatter smiles slightly at his partner's loyalty, and snaps his fingers, causing fog to congeal around the body, removing all traces of them from the scene. He uses a small cloth from his pocket to wipe his cheek, then walks back to the warehouse, his partner walking at his side.


	2. Umbrakinesis

Nate doesn't know why he woke up, but it's three a.m. and he can't seem to get back to sleep. Getting out of bed, he suddenly gets hit with a serious dizzy spell. Gripping the dresser for support, he closes his eyes and takes deep breaths, but it doesn't help. When he again opens his eyes, the room is still spinning.

_'Hello, Nathan.'_ The voice slips into his mind, cold and cruel, like ice. It seems to echo around, until it's all he can hear.

'Fuck you.' Nate responds, silently, letting go of the table and kneeling on the ground, placing his head in his hands.

 _'Language!'_ Natemare reprimands, and Nate can practically hear him smirking.

'Go away. I don't have time for your bullshit.' Nate thinks back, frowning.

 _'Ah, ah, language! And yes, Nathan, you do.'_ With a strong mental shove, Natemare easily pushes past Nate's defenses and takes control.

It's easier to do when Nate's half asleep, injured, scared, or just generally distracted.

Standing up, Natemare glances into Morgan's room to see her sleeping figure, before deciding to leave her alone. If anything happened to her, Nate would go to drastic measures to protect his friends and loved ones- possibly going as far as killing himself. Which, in turn, would kill Natemare.

Getting dressed in a simple black shirt and pants, he carefully opens the door, stepping lightly as to not let the floorboards creak.

Making his way noiselessly through the house, he slowly opens the front door, slipping into the shadows at the edge of the yard and starting to walk along the street. The shadows curl around him, seeming to swallow his figure as he sets out.

~

 

The demon pushes the door to the old, abandoned warehouse open, stepping inside. A single lamp sits on a metal table next to a chair with a figure tied to it. The figure is still, but it's obviously a woman, with brown hair and a slim figure.

Natemare taps her on the shoulder, and she raises her head abruptly, a gag tied over her mouth. Hatred is apparent in her eyes and she lets out a low growling sound as she sees Natemare.

"Don't worry. Soon, your precious Mat will come to rescue you," Natemare says quietly, studying her.

He turns and walks to the desk, picking up a cloth bag from the floor and setting it on the desk. Opening it, he reveals two blades, and a slim pole about a foot long. Pressing a hidden button on the pole, it extends to about four feet and a sharp tip emerges.

"My own design." He says, a hint of pride entering his cold voice. 

Placing the three weapons to the side, he throws the bag back onto the floor and turns back to Stephanie.

"And now, we wait." With a dark chuckle, he steps back into the shadows, his eyes glinting for a moment before he's completely hidden.

~

 

Natemare watches, still cloaked in shadows, as Mat frantically opens the door, spotting Stephanie tied up and running to her.

"Oh, shit, Steph, who did this? I got a text from a random number to go to this address and a picture of you tied up," Mat says as he unties the gag around her mouth.

"Him!" She replies, her voice high-pitched as she motions to Natemare, who just emerged from the shadows and is standing behind Mat.

He whirls around. His eyes widen as he sees Natemare, and his mouth falls open slightly.

"You..," He says breathlessly.

"Yes. Me," Natemare responds, flicking his hand slightly and causing Stephanie to fall asleep, rolling his eyes when Mat panics. "Oh, do shut up. She's only asleep."

Moving with grace and speed, he grabs Mat's hands and twists them so they're behind the theorists back, which is now pressed to Natemare's chest. Placing another hand on Mat's throat, he feels the brunettes pulse racing and the heat of his body. He can almost smell the fear radiating off of the older man.

"Let me go!" Mat commands, struggling against Natemare's grip, but the demon is a lot stronger.

"I'm not going to let you go until I do what I came to do,"Natemare growls, pushing on Mat's throat with his hand then dropping it to pick something up.

Mat keeps struggling against Natemare's grip, but stops when he feels something cold lifting his shirt up. Glancing down, he sees it's a small, sharp blade, held in Natemare's long, delicate yet deadly fingers.

"Everytime you refuse to let him out, I'll make another mark on your skin. Wouldn't want that, would you?" Natemare whispers in his ear. "I've been wanting to meet AntiMatter again for a long time."

Mat feels a sharp pain on his chest, and registers a drop of blood running down.

"So? Willing to let him out? Because I could do this all night, Matthew," Natemare says, his voice dropping very low.

Mat shivers, half from cold, half from fear. He's tempted to let the dark presence he's been feeling lately out, but he doesn't want to give Natemare the satisfaction.

"Well, we'll just have to do this the hard way then."  


~

By the 40th cut, Mat isn't feeling so defiant. His chest and his stomach is covered in blood and little cuts. He keeps having to grit his teeth to keep from hissing in pain. Natemare keeps humming as he tortures Mat, and it's starting to affect him.

Mat goes limp and closes his eyes after a couple more seconds, and Natemare stops, curious as to what's happening.

About a minute after, Mat's eyes snap open. They're different; colder, sharper, more cruel. He easily twists out of Natemare's grasp and stands looking at him. He smiles, a cold, calculating smile, that Natemare returns.

"Thank you. I don't believe we've met for a very long time," AntiMatter, for that is who is now in Mat's body, says. 

His voice is like nails scratching a blackboard- it crawls down your spine and makes you shiver. Natemare thinks it's absolutely beautiful.

"You're right; we haven't. That's why I brought these toys, I thought we might start off with a duel," Natemare responds, motioning to the table with the weapons.

"Very nice," AntiMatter says appreciatively as he looks at the spear. "Your own design?"

But Natemare has disappeared into the shadows, taking the two daggers with him.

AntiMatter smiles. "It's been a while."

Suddenly, he whips around, holding up the spear to counter the attack made by Natemare, sending the black haired demon to the ground. He gets up again, staying a safe distance away. Fire sparks in his eyes, and AntiMatter remains still, staring at Natemare like he's a mathematical equation AntiMatter can't figure out.

Suddenly, with a great leap, AntiMatter jumps at Natemare, aiming the spear towards his chest. Natemare ducks at the last second, letting the spear impale the inside wall made of foam. He smirks at AntiMatter, then twists and pins him against the wall.

"And it looks like I win," He taunts, leaning in so close AntiMatter could move a centimeter forwards and kiss him.

"Not so fast," AntiMatter responds, reaching his hand up and grabbing Natemare's shirt collar, unbalancing him and sliding out of his grip.

Pushing on Natemare's chest, AntiMatter shoves Natemare down on the floor for the second time this fight. AntiMatter sits down on Natemare before he can get up, resting on his hips and smirking down at him.

"You were saying?" AntiMatter asks, tilting his head to one side.


End file.
